Rising Tides
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: What happens when the things you believed were your life's greatest lie? When two people are brought together after being freed from the servitude of false pretenses, they find that their supposed destinies are changed. But with the changes of their fates comes the dark portents seeking to deceive, control, and destroy.
1. Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the respective series in this story.

Author's note: I know. I know. Another story. But this idea had been bugging me since I thought of it. So I figured why not try this out. Also, if you've read any of my stories, then you guys know that this is going to be a HUGE canon change to one of the series that's being used for this story. Three guesses which show is getting changed. Anyway, I will continue to develop my other stories until I get to some proper conclusions. On that note, here is the first chapter to another crossover. Read, enjoy, and review if you have any thoughts to share.

* * *

St. Mary's Convent

Ilchester, Maryland

Late May, 2009

Sam Winchester looked at the blonde woman in the white gown as she stared smugly at him, while she laid against the alter. The woman in question was actually possessed by a powerful demon said to be the very first of her kind. Sam could feel the demon's blood raging, pushing him to lash out and seek revenge for everything that Lilith did. She had his older brother, Dean, killed by a hellhound in front of his eyes, leading to his damnation because of a deal and torture by Alastor. Lilith was on the verge of breaking the final seal to release the being responsible for what she was now.

Behind Sam stood a dark-haired woman possessed by a demon who went by the name Ruby. Over the last year, the former witch had done her best to train Sam in how to use his psychic powers, thanks to the demon blood that was fed to him by Azazel (also known to the Winchesters as Yellow-Eyes). She smiled just as smugly as the older demon as the thing they had been training for had finally come full circle. Ruby thought back to everything that made Sam the way he is now, including the...benefits that went with molding him.

Before anything else could happen, Ruby heard another male's voice call out. "Sam!"

Ruby turned with her smile still in place and used her telekinesis to slam the door. Sam's hard expression softened to shock and surprise as he turned to see the door close on his older brother. The next moment was filled with the sounds of Dean slamming something against the door of the sanctuary. Sam looked down to see the shorter woman shouting at him to hurry up and finish the job.

Outside the sanctuary, Dean continued slamming the candelabra into the door before everything suddenly slowed down to a halt. If Dean was free of whatever was restricting him, he would've turned to see the dark figure behind him, who waved a hand and unlocked the door. The figure disappeared and everything was free to move. Dean charged through the door surprising his brother and the two female demons.

"Dean?" Sam said as he looked at his brother.

The older Winchester appeared winded but primed for action. He glanced to the two women before looking to Sam and responding, "I'm glad I caught you Sammy. I can't let you do this!"

Sam's expression shifted to confusion as his brow furrowed and he shot back, "Dean, this is the only chance we'll ever get to be done with all of this crap! You can't take this away from-"

"I'm sorry!" Dean snapped out.

Sam was taken aback by his brother's statement before Dean continued, "I'm sorry that I helped bring everything to this point. What you said when we dealt with that siren...you were right. I was afraid. Sam, you're the only family I have left. With everything that happened, I told myself I would always take care of you and watch out for you. But I kept trying to be just the big brother. Not the big brother who is also your partner and friend. Sam, I can't...I can't do all of this by myself. I need you, man. So I'm sorry."

Sam took in his brother's words and was ready to let the tears fall if not for the situation at hand. Before the tall man could reply, Lilith spoke up, "Well, isn't this a touching family moment. But if you two idiots don't mind, I have a father to bust out of jail."

Sam turned back to the age old demon and raised a hand to stop her before Dean jumped in front of him, "Sam! Listen to me. You can't kill Lilith."

"Why not?!" Sam replied in confusion.

"She's the final seal," Dean said causing Sam to turn back to his brother.

"Cas snatched me out of Bobby's place and we had some words with his boss Zachariah. They tried to keep me there so I wouldn't get to you. Zachariah tried to make me think that they were going to let the last seal get broken. And they were. But Cas sent that feathery bastard away before he told me that killing this black-eyed bitch breaks the last seal."

Sam looked shell-shocked as Dean dropped the biggest bombshell on him, even bigger than when he found out that their dad wanted Dean to watch out for him or 'take care of him' if he ever went dark side. As Sam thought on what was said, he began to remember what was said about Azazel having special plans for him. His eyes widened as he connected each piece of the puzzle.

Azazel had always planned to make Sam release Lucifer from his prison. Everything they had seen and heard began to fall into place. It started with killing their mother to get Sam and Dean to be warriors set on the path to despair until they felt defeated. With John out of the way to keep them together, they began to diverge in different directions, especially when dealing with the supernatural. Dean's death was the final nail in the coffin as Sam had been pushed into drinking the demon blood to make him strong enough to kill Lilith. Sam looked to ruby with rage in his eyes before he leapt at the demon and pulled the knife out before stabbing her in the heart, killing her once and for all.

Lilith wanted to scamper away in fear at what the younger brother could with all of the power from the demon blood. Sam looked intensely at the demon possessed blonde, which caused her to stiffen up before she stood. She walked towards Sam before she was guided out of the church by him with Dean following behind them. Sam opened the trunk of the yellow car he used to get to the church and threw Lilith in. The devil's trap that marked the inside of the trunk would keep her from using her powers. Sam released the psychic hold he held on the demon and looked at Dean with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry too. And thanks...for being there for me."

The two were about to drive away when they heard the sound of a soft fluttering of wings. They turned to see a man with short dark hair in what appeared to be black jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket. What surprised the Winchesters most was that the man had giant white wings protruding from his back before they receded and disappeared.

"Hello Sam. Dean. I see you boys stopped the last seal from being broken," he said.

Dean looked at the angel and replied, "And who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" the angel said with amusement before realization flashed across his face. "Of course. I have to remember that I'm no longer wearing Jimmy Novak."

"Cas?" Sam said as he remembered the name of the man that the angel had possessed to be able to appear human. Now he was wondering what exactly happened that he was not possessing Jimmy and hoped the man was alright.

"Yes. Dean and I went to seek out Chuck to know your location. When we did, Raphael began his descent to try and destroy me. That's when I sent Dean to you. But then...something happened...," Castiel trailed off.

"Don't leave us hanging man, what was it?!" Dean threw out.

"God," the angel replied. The brothers were taken aback as the answer was not one they expected.

"God had revealed himself to me. When Zachariah had me punished for trying to reveal the truth about the last seal, he and the other angels were under the belief that God had left this universe because it wasn't his problem. But He had always been here, making sure that free will for humanity was intact. He pulled me away from my vessel and I was back in Heaven along with the other remaining Heavenly Host."

"Remaining?" Dean asked.

"Yes. There are other fallen angels. Some who followed Lucifer just as Uriel intended to. But they remained hidden or were taken to Hell. Father is doing some rather serious downsizing in Heaven. Michael and Raphael are being held in prison designed by God Himself. Zachariah is under the same punishment. Although there was a rather interesting surprise. Anna has been made commander of the Seraphs. And the commander of the remaining archangels is Gabriel."

Sam and Dean looked to each other wondering what he meant before they looked to him. Castiel took an unnecessary breath before he went on, "Gabriel had not been seen since Lucifer's rebellion. It turns out he was disguised as a pagan deity. You know him as the Trickster," Castiel said.

"Un-friggin-believable! What next?" Dean shouted. Castiel smiled as he knew there was good news coming.

"Simple. You're going to get the proper help when dealing with particularly nasty supernatural incidents. So now you and other hunters won't be alone in fighting evil. But this also means that the fallen will be taking extra measures in their campaign. But for now, I'll take Lilith off your hands and send her back," Castiel said before he flew off. The brothers looked over to see the trunk open and empty. The two got back into the car and drove off for Bobby's.

* * *

Heaven

Anna looked at all of her brothers and sisters as they milled about the celestial realm waiting for the next opportunity to help guard the human race. Gabriel joined her soon after and turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"So how's it feel to be back up top sis?" the archangel said.

Anna looked at her brother and wondered how they came to be two of the very few angels capable of free thought. She turned back to watching their siblings and answered, "It's alright I guess. With Father's presence now known to us, perhaps we can do better."

"Yeah. That's the one thing I love about humans. They have what we don't and it makes them stronger." Anna nodded before she decided to take her own stroll around her home and enjoy being back.

* * *

Two days later...

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Sam and Dean were sound asleep after the long drive back from the convent. When the brothers came back to the house, Sam was reluctant as he hated to see the look on Bobby's face when they saw each other. The younger Winchester was quite surprised when Bobby smiled at him and welcomed him with a "_get in here ya idjit_". The three men talked and Bobby did admit that he was disappointed in the way that Sam went about things. But he was more so worried that his surrogate son would've been hurt or dead when it was all said and done. Sam was happy that he was things would be a bit more normal, but he wanted to get the demon blood out of his system and chose to sleep in the bunker. He was just about to the point of unconsciousness when he felt something odd thanks to the demon blood.

Sam's eyes snapped open to find Chuck standing above him with a smile. Sam was ready to jump and shout but Chuck put a finger against His own lips to tell Sam to be quiet. For whatever reason that escaped him, Sam instantly obeyed. Chuck's eyes glowed with a holy white light before he placed a hand on Sam's head. Whatever it was that flowed through him, Sam could feel it's effects as the demon blood was expelled from his body, but could feel something left inside of him.

Chuck removed his hand as he smiled down at the human before he said, "Remember Sam. I am always with you. Stay faithful and you shall prosper in all that you do."

Chuck glowed white before he suddenly disappeared. Sam was at a loss for what just happened and he could only guess at what exactly it was he saw. Sam decided to let the excitement go and slept.

For the next five years, the Winchester brothers and Bobby Singer continued to help save the innocent lives accosted by the evils of the supernatural world. There was the occasional demon (damned spirits condemned to and tortured in Hell) that caused trouble. They would eventually hunt down the other demons still trying to enact Lucifer's plans while also stopping a nationwide distribution of the Croatoan virus disguised as a swine flu vaccine.

The trio even found a new home when the brothers' paternal grandfather, Henry Winchester, time-traveled to their time while being pursued by a particularly powerful demon. The group had a hard time putting the demon down until they were assisted by Gabriel, who used his archangel blade to kill the enemy. After recognizing Henry, Gabriel guided them to a bunker that was used by a group known as the Men of Letters, containing a vast library of supernatural knowledge and tools known to man. The brothers and Bobby were happy that there was a permanent place for them to stay, but Henry would have to go as he was well outside the parameters of time than he was allowed. Gabriel took Henry to Heaven, leaving the surrogate father and sons to dwell in their new permanent home.

* * *

Winter's Mill House

Northern Metro Atlanta, Georgia

Early November, 2014

John Constantine entered the living area of the cabin where his new companion, Zed Martin, was still taking in the interior of the cabin. She was amazed at the magical properties of the house as Chas had explained the house's changing nature ever since Jasper Winters used his abilities to ensure that no one sought the relics inside. After the tour was over, Zed sat in front of the map of the United States, which had spots of dried blood where one spot had become liquid.

"Alright. Each one of these stigmata represents a place where something bad is going down. Supernatural bush-fires if you will. Me, Chas, and a few others, we're the book-it brigade," the Englishman said with a smirk.

Zed looked at John incredulouslous because she replied, "Just because there's a stigmata, doesn't mean he's dead."

"Well, Bernie lived in the windy city. But I don't believe in coincidences. Go on then. See if you can get a hint of something."

Zed waved her hand over the spot where the wet blood when the usual feeling of her visions overcame her. She saw flower pedals falling around her, which were accompanied by the smell of jasmine. She turned around before she found a tall man in a blue plaid shirt and jeans and hair almost down to his shoulders looking at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Wait, you can see me?" he replied.

Zed looked at him strangely before she answered, "Yes. Now who are you?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Zed Martin. How are you doing this?"

"I don't know. One minute I was asleep. The next minute, I'm here. Are you a psychic?"

"How did you know?!" Zed said as she stepped back.

Sam decided to push a bit further when he asked, "Did your mother meet a man with yellow eyes and die in a house fire?"

Zed looked at Sam as if he had grown two heads when she answered, "What?! No! Who the hell are you?!"

"Sorry. I um...anyway, I used to have visions too. They stopped but now it looks like they started up again. Just not sure why."

"Maybe you're like me. Something bad is happening in Chicago. Maybe we're supposed to stop it," she said feeeling brave enough to approach him.

"Yeah. Maybe," Sam said. Before anyone could say anything, they both suddenly felt cold. Zed turned around and found herself back inside with the cabin with Chas and John looked at her.

"What?"

"Who did you see?" John asked.

Zed hesitated as she was still trying to wrap her head around what she saw when she looked at the two men. She looked at John when he explained, "You were talking to someone. That doesn't happen unless someone else saw the same thing you did, luv."

"Alright. Sow hen do we leave?" she asked.

"Whooa, whoa. No one said you'd be going with us."

"You promised me you would teach me about my abilities," Zed shot back.

"Teaching you is one thing. But letting you ride shotgun on a spiritual scavenger hunt is another beast."

"You said you didn't believe in coincidences. I show up just as you're planning to leave? This is my education."

John smiled at the girl's determination before he said, "If you got a car, then load up. But I get to pick the music."

Zed smiled before she went upstairs and out of the cabin while John and Chas lingered behind.

"She's got skills," Chas said.

"And she's easy on the eye."

Chas took note of his old friend's expression before he continued, "But you don't trust her."

"I don't know her mate. She showed up out of nowhere when that nasty business in Pennsylvania happened. Her powers may be legit. But she may still have unseemly motives. Then there's the bloke or bird she was talking to in her vision. Something feels wrong. We'll best be prepared for the worst."

Chas looked as his old friend as he knew that when John said something like that, it usually meant trouble. But owed John a lot, so he would do what he could.

Men of Letters Bunker

Sam snapped out of his sleep as he woke up from the vision he saw. Whoever that girl was, she was somehow connected to Sam for a reason he wasn't entirely sure of. When he had the visions thanks to Azazel's blood, they only showed what would happen. But actually speaking to someone that was somehow involved never happened.

"Sam? You up?" Dean asked as he came into his brother's room. He looked at Sam, who appeared a bit freaked out before he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Uh, so what's going on? Find anything?" the younger brother replied.

Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The sheet had an article with the headline talking about a music executive who was recently deceased as a result of suicide.

"So a guy killed himself? What's the unusual part?" Sam asked. He knew it would sound callous to others. But with everything he and Dean had seen over the years, what humans did to each or themselves was not surprising.

"Well, apparently the room was surprisingly cold, especially since the room was well heated. That and the fact that Cas came in not too long ago saying that there's something dark going on over in the windy city. And if an angel says it bad, then we know it might mean trouble," Dean explained. He was still surprised that God had decided to step in when it seemed like He didn't care. Castiel told them of the full extent of the meeting He had with all the angels and ever since, Dean began to reevaluate everything.

"Yeah. That's bad. Guess we should leave soon." Sam said as he got out of bed and began packing for the drive.

Dean had noticed that Sam had been doing a lot over the least five years, likely still feeling that he had to make up for everything he did. He told his brother over and over that he had been forgiven. He could only guess that Sam was still struggling with something that he likely couldn't understand. He just hoped that his younger brother would pull through.

As Sam packed the necessary items for a new case that would likely mean going up against more than the usual. However, what occupied his mind the most was the girl he met in his vision. It was like they were somehow connected. Whatever, he could feel that there was a great change coming.


	2. Crossing Roads

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's note: So it begins. So everyone knows, I did make major changes to the way the angels in Supernatural will present themselves. While I did appreciate the idea of angels possessing humans an interesting avenue because angels are spirit beings, it seemed like it would get very old, especially given that seasons 9 and 10 by this point goes towards the fact that the humans possessed by the angels no longer have their own lives and are being used more like cannon fodder. The way angels show themselves to humans in Constantine takes on a more realistic approach with having their own physical forms to reveal themselves to humans should they have to. Also, for anyone wondering why I had Castiel present himself outside of the vessel, it's because of this: I've found that when crossing over series that have similar elements to each other, it helps to even out the mythologies to a certain extent. With angels in both shows being able to possess humans, that only leaves how they'd show themselves outside of a vessel. Thus the angels in both shows can hide themselves from humans if they need to. And if need be, angels mentioned in Supernatural can choose to appear as the vessels they used. Anyway, there will be further explanations as the story goes on.

* * *

En Route to Chicago, Illinois

Sam did his best to appear calm as he read over the report of the late music producer. While he was able to suss out that there was something off with the report (there was always something wrong with cases like these), his mind was still on his meeting with Zed. His immersion into the vision was unheard of among psychics. He figured that Zed's gift must've been particularly powerful.

"Sam!" Dean spoke up.

"What?"

Dean briefly looked over at his brother before turning his attention back to the road. "Dude, you've been spacing out ever since last night. Did something happen to you?"

Sam hesitated before he replied, "I had a vision."

Dean's expression hardened as he remembered the hardships and downfalls that happened years ago. "What did you see?"

"I was in a hill with grass. It smelled like jasmine. And there was a girl there. She talked to me."

"Talked to you?" Dean said with a raised brow.

"Yeah. I could tell she was real. When I had the visions before, I just saw what happened. But this one wasn't like that. I could feel everything I saw, even felt the air turn cold. And talking tot he girl was just as weird because she actually saw me there. Anyone I saw usually died. I think...I think this vision was from God."

Dean made an impassive face at that statement. He had just gotten used to the idea that God gave a damn about him and humanity. But if he was sure of one thing, it's that Sam would never take something like this so lightly.

"Dean, there's something I have to tell you about Him."

"Wouldn't I find everything I need to know in the good book?" the older brother said trying to suppress a smirk. Sam's mouth curled upward before turning back to a thin line.

"Right. Um, when you stopped me from killing Lilith, that night after we got back to Bobby's I was ready to detox that demon blood...when Chuck showed up."

"Chuck?! As in alcoholic, vision-racked prophet Chuck?!"

"Same one. He put his hand on me and it was like I was healed. Said he was always with me and then disappeared in this beautiful, bright light. And He wasn't an angel. I don't think they could've cured me the way He did."

"Well, I guess we can find out what he wanted. We're getting close.," Dean replied wanting to deal with this case and then deal with the dilemma later.

* * *

City Morgue

Chicago, Illinois

John and Zed parked over by the building and got out of the car. John brought out his bag full and began searching through it.

"What's with the man-purse?" Zed asked. John resisted rolling his eyes as he answered, "Comes packed with all the essentials I may need: holy water, police scanner, duct tape. And the piece-DE-resitstance: the nails from the coffin of Saint Padua. The nails follow one another. Put one in a bloke's pocket, you can track him down."

As the two were ready to enter the building a black Chevy Impala pulled into the parking lot. The occupants got out just in time to find Zed and John in the parking lot. As Zed turned around, she spotted Sam Winchester in a suit just as he turned in her direction. The two locked eyes and felt that same pull when they had their shared vision. John looked at Zed and then at the two men who arrived. He putt he pieces together and addressed his companion, "So this is the bloke that's got you all dough-eyed. Ease up on the shock-and-awe luv, we're here on business."

Zed ignored John's words and approached Sam. Sam was hesitant to say anything but finally found his voice as he acknowledged the girl in front of him, "Zed Martin?"

"Sam Winchester," she replied, having confirmation that he was very much real. As John came up behind her, he heard the surname Winchester which caused him to blink in recognition.

"You're here to investigate Bernie's death, is that it?" John said tot he brothers.

"Yeah. What's it to you, Sting?" Dean snapped back. Sam and Zed looked at Deann strangely.

"Easy mate. Bernie was an old friend of mine back in our days as a punk band," the Englishman replied not feeling the slightest bit put off.

"Punk band?" Zed said.

"Mucous Membrane. Truth is we were just a bunch of wankers trying to get laid. Lot of good it did but...good times."

Zed smirked and shook her head at the idea of her new friend while the brothers looked to each other, silently communicating if this guy was remotely serious.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's a couple of blokes like you investigating Bernie's death for? Nothing unusual about it, really," John said.

"I could ask you the same thing. Wanna show us what's in the bag?" Dean shot back.

"Just the essentials for an investigation," John said with a smirk.

"Well, anytime you guys are done with the pissing competition, I'll be ready to get this over with," Zed threw in as she looked at Dean and John. Sam smiled slightly at the girl's attitude as he had to deal with the same thing when it came to his older brother.

Sam and Dean nodded and the four proceeded inside the building. Sam and Dean approached a man who was entering and showed them I.D. badges before all four were let in. The morgue worker led the group to Bernie corpse before leaving them alone.

"So this is him?" Sam asked John.

"Yeah. My old mate," John replied with a bit of sadness. "I knew Bernie long enough to know he wasn't the suicidal type. "

"So what do you think did it?" Dean asked feeling a bit skeptical.

"Whatever it was, it was strong but smart enough to be able to cover it's tracks. I've learned in this business that the supernatural strikes and makes you think it's no big deal," John said.

"So how do we find out what happened to him?" Zed spoke up. John reached into the bag before he pulled out a severed hand.

"With this. The hand of glory. Take the left hand of a man who's been hanged, pickle it in amniotic fluid and light the candles in the fingers. Lets you speak to the dead as long as the candles stay lit," John said pretending to not take note of Sam and Dean's shocked expressions.

"Magic?! You're going to use magic like that?!" Dean said.

"You don't sound too surprised mate. Something you want to tell us?" John said not withering.

Sam stepped in hoping to be the voice of reason, "We've seen enough magic to know that it always goes badly because the price behind that power is always too high."

"So you've seen magic. What kind of trouble have you blokes run into that you fear it this much?"

"We don't fear it. We've just seen the consequences way too much. When you've seen witches, ghosts, and demons come at you, start to get antsy about this kind of stuff," Dean said.

"You've met fallen angels?" the Englishman asked.

"Not fallen but we've had our fair share in dealing with angels. It's pretty crazy," Sam said.

John shrugged before he lit the candles in the hand and held over Bernie's body.

"Hear me, oh unnameable of devourers. I come to the golden gate, seeking an audience of one in your embrace...come on old sod," John said as he looked down. After a few seconds, Bernie's body, and the other deceased occupants rose with the other corpses rising in pain.

"Bernie. Bernie it's John! What happened mate?!" he said.

"A voice. A voice! The acetate!" Bernie said with a raspy voice, sounding as if he was struggling to stay alive.

"Bernie, don't leave, not yet! Give me more old friend. Something, anything!"

"Moonrise," Bernie said before the candle in the hand flickered out and he stopped moving.

"Rest in peace old mate," John said as he closed Bernie's eyes.

The four exited the morgue and got to their respective vehicles. Dean looked to make sure the coast was clear before he grabbed John the his shirt collar and slammed him against Zed's truck.

"Are you out of your friggin' mind! Who the hell pull that kind of crap?!" the older Winchester shouted.

"Don't stand there and tell me you haven't had to do what was necessary!" John threw back.

"I save lives! I don't have to use any whacked out mojo to get what I need! You crossed a damn line!" Dean said as he let go.

"We are short on time! We don't have time to prance around trying to go a bllody book until we have to fight by the skin of our teeth!"

The two men looked at each other, ready to kill each other, while Sam and Zed stood off to the side not really sure how to approach the heated argument. Sam looked to Zed as she pulled out her smartphone and began typing. The younger Winchester saw results that included Moonrise records.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her.

"What Bernie said. He was a music producer so he has some connections. Turns out, he knew the owner of Moonrise named Marcus Moonie. And he's apparently in the hospital. Maybe we can talk to him," Zed said with a smile directed at Sam.

Sam put on a goofy grin of his own before he responded, "That's great. But, uh, how are we going to kick Stone Cold and Grumpy into action?"

Zed looked back at Dean and John still staring at each other and not having moved an inch. Zed leaned over to Sam and asked, "Is Dean always like this?"

"Not usually this bad. We better get a move on."

* * *

Chicago Medical

The Winchesters, John, and Zed made their way to the reception desk where they found a woman typing away. She looked up at them with curiosity before she spoke, "How can I help you?"

John slipped out a playing card before he flipped it over. To the others, they could see the face of a joker. However, to the receptionist, it appeared to be an identification card for an investigator.

"I'm here to speak with Mr. Mooney," John said with a slick smile. The nurse gave him the room number and the others proceeded to follow him.

Inside the room, they found an elderly with breathing tubes hooked to and surrounding him. The man looked up at the four wondering what was happening.

"Marcus Mooney?" Dean said.

Mooney looked at the older brother before he replied in a raspy voice, "Who wants to know?"

"Friends. We want to know about the acetate," Zed said. Mooney began to panic when he heard what they were asking for. "Oh god! Did you play it?"

"No. We didn't. But we need to know what's wrong with it. Lives are at stake here," Sam jumped in hoping to calm things down.

"That record, contains the voice...of the Devil," Mooney said. John smirked having heard the legend before. "It's an old legend mate."

"It's not legend, boy," Mooney shot back. "I was there when he recorded it. I had everything in the booth set to record. But I had no idea that he sold his soul to make it famous. I left him to it. And he started singing, but then...the screams came. He had no idea what he had unleashed."

"That's almost like the Robert Johnson story," Dean said to Sam. The younger brother remembered that case all too well when they were down south.

"Any idea who the bloke was that has their hands on it now?" John asked.

"All I know was that an investigator came looking for it. I don't who he was but I saw a name on the check. Fell." John grimaced at the name.

Zed leaned in and smiled at the elderly man. "You did good Marcus."

"Now I can go...to my final reward," he said as he relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"There's an angel standing behind you." Marcus pointed behind them, causing Dean to draw out his gun. However, everyone but John and Sam stopped moving. Sam looked behind him to see what appeared to be a black man with gold eyes and large white feathered wings.

"Manny-" John said before the angel put a finger to his lips to tel him to keep quiet. Manny went over to Mooney and shut his eyes ready to take the mortal's soul to the afterlife.

"You're an angel...like Castiel?" Sam said to the celestial being. Many turned to Sam with what appeared to be a sympathetic expression.

"Yes. I'm called Emmanuel. But you can call me Manny. I have to hand it to you Sam. Willing to take the punishment of going off that demon blood years ago took a strong heart. But with everything that's coming, it's going to take more," the angel said.

Sam looked at Manny confused before john spoke up, "If you stop with the bleeding angelic riddles and fill us in on what you mean, that would be nice."

"About five years ago, Sam and Dean were fighting to stop Lilith from setting Lucifer free from his prison. It was expected that Sam would kill her, and her blood would be the final key to unlocking the door. Only things changed and we took her and imprisoned her elsewhere."

"Lilith? One of Eve's younger sisters?" John said shocked. Sam and Manny looked at John as if he were insane before the angel replied, "Not one of her sisters. One of her daughters. All that occult knowledge yet you don't know a thing."

"Why are you coming to me now? I figured Cas would be the one to tell me something since he knows me and Dean."

"Dean and Castiel share a more profound bond. Plus, the angels who watched you in action aren't fond of you, more so of your supposed role in Michael's canceled title fight with Lucifer. So it's really not personal."

"Title fight? Mind filling in the new kids here Manny?" John said.

"I'll explain that another time. But Sam, you could be in serious trouble of certain individuals know you're involved. That acetate contains Lucifer's imprint, not just his voice. That's why people who resist so heavily find themselves dead."

"It's like some sort of mind-control."

"Exactly. If I were you guys, I'd find whoever has it and get it as far away as possible. IF that doesn't work, do what you always do with demons," Manny said before he vanished, leaving Mooney to pass away as his soul departed.

* * *

Fell Residence

The group of four stood outside the gates of the large house and speculated how to get in. John beat them to the punch when he climbed the gate and waited for them to offer a hand up. Zed rolled her eyes and climbed the gate on her own while Sam and Dean followed.

"Healthy girl," Sam whispered while Dean chuckled.

They made their way into the house where they could hear the sound of heavy metal music echoing through the house. John saw their target and nearly charged only to be stopped by Sam, who gave him a reproachful look.

The younger Winchester calmly walked up to the musician and took the headphones off, which started Ian as he turned to see who snuck up on him. The musician went to throw a punch, which unfortunately was caught by Sam.

"You done?" he asked. Ian backed down before stepping back. John approached and stated, "Ian Fell. No talent metalhead who suddenly becomes an overnight sensation, all over a demon deal."

"Demon deal? What the hell are you talking about?" Ian responded.

"I'm talking about deal you made, selling your soul for the acetate," John shot back.

"I didn't sell anything!"

"Hold on," Sam interrupted as he and Zed took a look at Ian. The young woman looked to her new friends. "He's telling the truth."

Sam went to ask another question when he stopped. "Jasmine."

"How do you know me?" came a woman's voice from behind them. The woman had a gun raised at them ready to defend her husband.

"Jasmine Fell. Former off-key back up singer," John said with a sly grin.

"You really think you're so much better than other people, huh?" Dean spoke up as John's attitude grated on his nerves.

"Jasmine, who are these people?" Ian said.

"Whatever you want, you're not getting it. I already traded for it."

Sam looked at Jasmine as the pieces came together. "You sold your soul for the acetate. Why?"

"For Ian."

Sam and Dean traded looks as they thought back to their past. Dean looked at Jasmine as he asked, "Cancer?"

"How did you know?"

"We've had some experience. I'm surprised you were able to live this long," Dean said as the memories hit him.

"It usually depends on the kind of deal that's made. Those hellhounds that show up after crossroad deals are set in stone for anyone. But other deals have some bloke working as the middleman," John spoke up.

"You're saying humans barter for demon deals? I don't believe it," Sam said feeling as if everything he knew was being thrown out the proverbial window.

"Which means we have to find the sodding bastard who made this deal," John said. Over the next fifteen minutes, the group and the Fell couple discussed the details regarding the deal. Jasmine was to have originally found the acetate and delivered it to another. However, her dealer decided to rearrange the deal to give the acetate to another. After receiving the name, Sam decided that he and John would go see the dealer. At least that way, whatever magic John could use and Sam acting as back-up could be used in tandem.

* * *

Abandoned warehouse

Sam and John walked inside the building cautiously, both hoping to find who they needed to without much trouble. However, they knew that a pragmatic mindset was best for this line of work. The silence between the two became increasingly odd for both men when John finally spoke up, "What Manny said about your role in Michael's fight...what did he mean?"

"Let's just say I was played for the biggest fool. And it would've been bad for everyone involved," the taller man replied.

"You don't strike m as the kind of bloke who just does evil for being evil. Guess it's that good intentions thing that happened, eh?"

"You have no idea," Sam said. John's face formed a deep frown as he thought over his own fate by his own actions. "Yes I do."

The two kept going until they found a shorter man and chased him. Sam was quicker to catch him and slammed him against the wall. "So you must be Anton."

"Don't use my name man!"

Sam went to say something else when they heard a deep chuckle from the next room over. An expression of recognition flashed across John's face as he went over to see who it was. Upon entering the next room, the Englishmen scowled.

"I should've known that you'd be behind this. Papa Midnite."

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. My work schedule is random, and it will be until I move on to my next job. Anyway, this chapter was particularly slow. The tv show version of Constantine is a bit more slowly paced than Supernatural, so in bringing in two characters from one show and throwing them into the situations of Constantine, it's like trying to wrap the idea of Constantine around Supernatural in a strange way. But hopefully future chapter will pick up in action.


	3. Temptations

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.

Author's note: I know it's been too long. Real life can keep things interesting in some ways and in others make it hard to get back. Also, I know this story is slow. But Constantine the show was slow itself. I'm going to inject a bit of a personal opinion as far as Constantine is concerned. The show to me was actually good for what the producers tried to do. The slower pace was basically to establish the show to give it a good foundation. Unlike Supernatural, where the pace was quicker but after 5 seasons of establishing a universe the writers kept pulling stuff out their asses (it's an actual trope you can look up) it's gotten to where canon is confusing from trying to keep up the drama. That being said, when mixing these two shows together, I'm going to attempt to mix the drama and action into a nice balance. Sit back and enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

The voodoo priest simply smiled as he continued watching television. He chuckled softly before he spoke, "I see you haven't changed much Constantine. Still fighting so hard."

"Yeah well most of us actually do have to work for a living you sodding tosser," John spat back.

Sam looked on with curiosity as he spoke, "John, who the hell is this guy?"

"Sam Winchester. Meet Papa Midnite. He's a voodoo priest, head of a criminal empire here, and the biggest arse on the face of the earth," John replied with a slight smirk.

"This coming from the jackass of all trades, master of none, with your amateur magic. As for you...Winchester was it?" Midnite said as he believed the surname was familiar to him.

"What's my name to you anyway? You wouldn't be the first human that wanted to kill me," Sam shot back.

Midnite chuckled before he answered, "Names can say a lot about someone. Not always off-hand, but with time and research, names can reveal so much."

"Why are you here Midnite? This can't be about the acetate," John said.

"On the contrary, that record is highly valuable to me now that I know where it is. Before you arrived, Anton told me that it was in the hands of that hack of a rock star. And right now, some of my boys are...appropriating it as we speak," Midnite said with an evil smile.

* * *

Fell Mansion

Zed and Dean stood in the entrance hall with Ian and Jasmine as they waited for the others to come back. Everyone was feeling relatively calm as they managed to wrestle away the acetate from the Fells' daughter. However, that momentary peace was shattered when two men, one Black and one Latino, broke in with guns pointed at them. Dean immediately moved to protect the Fells as he saw that even with his own gun, it was still two to one and he could easily get killed if he made the wrong move.

"We want the record! Just hand it over, and no one has to die," the black thief said to them.

Zed immediately acquiesced to their demands and handed over the covered record as she said, "Alright. It's your's. Just...don't touch it with your bare hands."

The Latino robber immediately moved in, ready to do her harm as he shouted, "We'll do whatever we want, bitch!"

Before the thieves could back away, Dean punched the Latino robber in his nose, with an accompanying breaking sound. The two robbers easily backed off with the record in hand before they took off running from the house.

"They got away," Zed said in a disgusted breath. Dean simply shook his head at the ordeal they went through.

* * *

Outside the Fell Mansion

The two thugs sat in the car as they were waiting for the arrival of their employer. The Latino robber slid the record from it's protective covering. The Black robber looked to his partner said, "Midnite should be here any minute."

"You hear that?" the other thug said.

"Yo, don't touch it with your bare hands!"

"But I must play it," the Latino thug said in a gravely and demonic voice as he caught his partner's hand and used it to touch the record. "It must be heard!"

* * *

Abandoned Building

Midnite went to exit the building when he heard the sound of gun being loaded, ready to shoot. The Black man turned around with a smirk on his face and saw the chrome firearm that Sam pointed at him.

"Bringing a gun to a magic fight. An interesting tactic," Midnite said.

Sam smirked slightly before he replied, "It is when you have witch killing bullets."

"I'm no witch, boy. I'm a priest of the might Papa Legba. You cannot begin to comprehend the power that I am capable of."

At the end of his statement, Midnite made a quick gesture with his hand, causing Sam's gun to fly away from his hands. Sam simply stood by as he wasn't sure how powerful Midnite truly was and had no intention of finding out. Midnite ran away to his car leaving the two partners to ruminate on what to do next.

"So now what?! That asshole got away, he's probably going to get the record by now, and we can't do anything to stop it," Sam shouted.

"I'm not so sure mate. With magic as powerful that's on that acetate, we never know what's going to happen next."

* * *

The next day...

The group pulled up to the front of a club that doubled as a restaurant where there were police and paramedics coming in and out of the building. Constantine looked over and found his old friend, Chas, standing in front waiting for them. They exited their respective vehicles and approached the newcomer.

"Just as you asked: three pairs of headphones," he said to them. By Sam's request, John had called Chas and asked him to bring headphones with him as Sam and John had discussed a plan.

"The hell happened here?" Zed spoke up.

Chas looked around as he replied, "Don't know. A lot of people are really freaked out. All I saw were injured and dead people."

"Guys! I think I know who might have seen what happened!" Sam shouted for them. The others found him standing by an ambulance with someone who appeared to be a busboy sitting there.

"Is this our witness then?" John said. "Any idea what happened here?"

The busboy looked at him in confusion before the Englishman continued, "Sorry, is it the accent?"

Zed, immediately figuring out the confusion, smacked John in the arm as she replied while motioning with her hands, "No. It's your arrogance."

John actually looked slightly embarrassed before the younger Winchester and Zed asked interrogated the busboy in sign language.

"He said everything was going fine until people starting freaking out. It looked like they were in pain, and two men came in shooting people," Zed said.

"Seems like the thing he doesn't have is what saved him," Dean said thinking of all the people who must've been caught in the insanity..

"The question now is where would two possessed thugs go with that record?" Chas asked.

Zed looked past the busboy and saw a white tiger that wasn't there before. "Guys. There's a tiger here. Can you see it?"

"Yes I can,"Chas said, making the others turn to him as he spied a tiger statue. They immediately figured that there was a nearby college.

The others got into their vehicles and drove as fast as they could to the campus. However, the decided to go faster as they heard the screams of the people at the radio station.

The group finally arrived where John, Dean, and Sam set the headphones in, ready to charge in.

"I wish you guys would let me go in with you," Zed complained.

Sam looked sympathetically to her before he replied, "Well, in this line of work, it helps to let the professionals take the hits on this. Besides, we don't know what the sounds of that record could do to s psychic."

Zed smiled softly at the younger Winchester as she noted that while his excuse seemed flimsy, he at least admitted not wanting her to get hurt. Dean simply smirked and rolled his eyes while John kept a straight face. The three men put the headphones in and headed to the entrance. They each turn on music to the maximum volume and rushed into the building.

The three men quickly made their way to the broadcasting room when they finally found all the people who were on their knees, reeling in agony from the sound of the demonic voice. They entered the room but were quickly beset by those who were already possessed by the demonic voice on the record. The three were able to hold off the mob until their headphones were yanked away from their ears. The hunters and magician could feel the voice penetrating their mental barriers. For most of the others, they could hear the voice telling them to cause destruction, death, and mayhem. Unfortunately, Sam had a different battle going on inside his mind.

* * *

Sam's Mind

Mountainside Meadow

Sam looked around wondering how he got to this field when it was only seconds ago that he was clenching his head in pain from the terrible voice. As he continued to look around, he suddenly felt an odd presence. He turned towards the peak of the mountain and saw a tall, pale man with long, dark brown hair. What threw some was the man's amber colored eyes. Oddly enough, the man was naked with no perceived genitalia.

"Who the hell are you?" the hunter asked.

The man simply smirked as he walked forward and replied, "I am someone who understands you better than you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the younger Winchester asked.

"Sam, I know about your exploits since you returned to hunting. How you, your brother, and your father hunted down Azazel, how he manipulated you till your first death, how your brother brought you back only for you to have changed, and how far you slipped into darkness even after your brother came back. I know Sam, because what you've felt, I've felt before."

"And how would you know that?"

The man turned to Sam with a sad expression. "I had an older brother. I loved him as he loved me. But when my father tried to make me do something I didn't want to do, he used my brother to turn on me. I was rejected and ousted by my family, just like you. I've been seeking revenge ever since."

Sam listened to the man and immediately felt an odd, and terrifying, connection to this man before him. It was as if this person, or being, before him was someone who practically a part of him. But it was a part of him that he didn't want to get to know again, after what happened 5 years ago.

"Tell me your name," Sam requested.

The being smirked before he replied, "I have many names. My original in Hebrew was Helel."

Sam immediately let out an audible gulp. He had seen the name recorded in the files at the Men of Letters bunker. The name had translated to different things in other languages. But Sam knew all too well what that name meant in Latin.

"Lucifer."

"Yes Sam. I've kept an eye on you since the day you were born. You were that special child I had waited to long for. I had to make sure that you were conditioned for what I was hoping to accomplish. But your brother rewrote the script and my brothers imprisoned my first child."

"You sonofabitch," Sam said as he began to get angry. "You ruined everything. Not just since the beginning. But You ruined the life of my family! You tried to make me your damned Antichrist! Not anymore."

"Sam, even after everything, I would not hurt you. I could never hurt you. You have and always will be very special to me Sam," Lucifer said.

"Why! Why did it have to be me!" Sam shouted.

"Because it was destiny. Your brother had his own with Michael," Lucifer said as he lamented what would've been.

Sam looked confused by the answer until it clicked for him. However, before he could give a retort, the skies above grew bright until it became too bright. Sam closed his eyes then opened them to find that Papa Midnite had appeared with a rifle in his hands. He looked around and saw that the speakers had been blown out.

Midnite looked down at Sam as he spoke, "The Ace of Winchesters. Always handy when you know how to acquire the finer things."

"That record must be highly valuable that you'd want your hands on it so badly," John said as he got up no shaky legs. "Would make for a great Get-Out-of-Hell card."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought the same thing. The difference between you and I is that I have the power and means to possess it. You, you're just a conman who will get his way no matter what. But not today," Midnite said.

Sam immediately had a thought form as he thought on what all he was told about the record. He figured it was worth a shot. It seemed that John had a similar idea as they both raised a hand before he chanted, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..."

The two continued the chanting as the room where the radio signal was broadcasting from had it's only door closed with Midnite's former henchmen trapped inside and covered with a blood red cloud. The two finally finished their exorcism. The ground shook as they chanted but then stopped when it was over. Midnite looked at the two of them feeling perplexed.

"The disc was covered in demonic magic. So the exorcism was focused on expelling it. And it worked. That discs and your boys are where they belong now."

Midnite glared at the younger Winchester and turned back tot he broadcasting room. The floor had a gigantic, jagged hole in the middle and seared edges as if something had burned through the floor.

Outside of the radio station, the group of five had converged feeling relieved that the latest threat had been over.

"Well...that was thrilling," Constantine said.

Dean looked to Chas as he asked him, "Is he always like this?"

The bearded man simply smirked and said, "Only on days that end with a "y"."

"So we saved some people," Zed said as she walked up to Sam.

"Yeah. It's what me and my brother do. Saving people, hunting things...the family business," he said feeling oddly shy.

"Is it really a job to you guys?" the psychic asked in confusion.

"For it to be a job, we'd have to get paid. But no, it isn't. If anything, it's harsh, cruel, and usually ends bloody. But if it means we help people, then we'll do it."

Zed smiled as she took in his answer.

Dean walked up to Constantine with a serious look and asked him, "John, what was that gun that Midnite had?"

"The Ace of Winchesters," Constantine said. "It's rare and powerful relic. Legend has it that there a mystic in the Old West who sold his soul to acquire the power and skill to make it. Supposedly, he used the steel of a halo, gems from Hell, and bones from saints. All that put together and you blast a demon right out of existence."

"Almost like the Colt" Dean muttered.

"What's the gun to you mate?"

Dean looked at the Englishman and replied, "Let's just say there's a lot more out there than any of us thought."

"Indeed. But with blokes like us around, evil doesn't stand a chance," Constantine said with a smile to the older brother and held out his hand. Dean smiled back and shook it. While they may have differed on some things, they both saw that they sought to help people.

"Oh. If you ever need any help, call us and we'll get there," Dean said as he handed him a card with a number.

With the latest threat gone, Zed accompanied Chas and John back to their cars while Sam and Dean went back to the Impala. Sam looked back to the other three and saw Zed looking back. The two smiled at each other as their respective cars drove in different directions.

* * *

Heaven

God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit looked on as Castiel reported what had happened on Earth to Gabriel and Manny. He had known and seen what happened but chose to let it stay its course.

"And that's what happened," the promoted Seraph said to his older brothers. Gabriel didn't like the sound of what was happening. He looked to his Maker and noted the stoic expression on His face(s) before turning back. Manny told them of the scrying map that Constantine had been using since he met with the daughter of his late friend. He remembered how everything had not escalated to such a horrifying level since the seals were nearly broken. Now it was happening again.

"So who would be behind this now? The fallen and the demons have been oddly quiet. They're not as brazen as they were five years ago," Manny said.

"They may have agents on earth that we don't know about. But that's why we have our's. We can't risk it. We need to have our agents ready, especially with the Winchesters involved," Gabriel said.

"The Winchesters will do what they've always done. While they're presence in the situation will become more noticeable, the Adversary will continue his campaign regardless. But we will succeed," the Holy Trinity said. "For now, do as you suggested and put everyone on alert."

The three celestial beings bowed before their Father before Manny departed first. Gabriel and Castiel were ready to leave when God stopped them, "Hold on. There is something you two need to understand."

"Dad?" Gabriel said in confusion.

"This crisis is a sudden escalation. Someone is instigating this. Someone who will betray everyone. Be vigilante."

The two angels looked to each other in shock before they both departed.


End file.
